I Quit!
by RingzOfSapphire
Summary: What happens to The Warden when Jared quits? Will he learn to live without him? Can Jared adapt to life on the outside after living in Superjail for so long? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, it's what you do to me. Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard-"sang the Plain White Tees.

Jared rolled over in his bed and turned off the alarm. He yawned softly. Another day had begun in Superjail. Jailbot had probably set out to retrieve Jacknife, Alice had probably started her rounds in the cellblock, and The Warden had probably been woken up by his robot a couple hours ago, and was also probably enjoying a nice stroll through his jail. The only thing missing was Jared, the lowly accountant, to be in his office, filling out paperwork as always.

A sigh with a hint of sadness came from Jared's mouth while he slipped out of bed. A feeling of dread overcame him as he trudged to the closet. It wasn't that he didn't want to work; paperwork was child's play to him. It was just the fact that the appreciation level; from his boss was at an all-time low. Jared was used to being unappreciated, unnoticed, and used, yet, something seemed different today.

Jared brushed the feeling off and finished getting ready for the day by putting on his jacket, straitening his tie a tad obsessively, and grabbing the schedule he prepared the night before for his bosses work day. When he opened the door, The Warden happened to conveniently be walking down the hall.

"Sir!" he called as he ran after the taller man.

The Warden paused to let his assistant catch up with him.

"Well, it's about damn time, Jared!" The Warden said, "I've been waiting a full ten minutes for you! I'm not paying you to sleep in!"

"Yes sir," Jared said, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Anyway," Jared handed his boss the schedule. "I have a schedule here of things you need to do today. You have to approve some new measures for inmate safety, you also have a video meeting with-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Warden interrupted, "I'll read it later."

Then without so much as a 'thank you,' The Warden walked away, leaving Jared alone. The accountant sighed as he made his way to his office. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'At least things can't get worse.'

Little did Jared know, from that point on, things would _only _got worse.

A/N: Yay! My first fanfiction! Sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I might update either Tuesday or Wednesday, maybe sooner. If there's anything you think I can improve on, please tell me.

I own nothing!

Superjail belongs to Christy Karacas

"Hey There Delilah" belongs to the Plain White Tees


	2. Chapter 2

Jared spent the rest of the day in his office. Working even harder than usual, in the hopes of getting maybe just one tiny 'thank you' from his demanding boss. He was just about finished with a stack of papers when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? Is this The Warden of Superjail?" came the reply.

"No. I'm his assistant. Do you need me transfer you to him?"

"No that won't be necessary. My name is Justin O'Brian. I'm in charge of customer service for Dilly Ice Cream Industries. It says on my agenda that The Warden ordered 500 tons of ice cream. Is that correct?"

Jared breathed a sigh of relief. He knew how happy The Warden would be to know that his ice cream order was ready.

"Yes," Jared said, "When will it be delivered?"

"Well," Mr. O'Brian said, "There's kind of been a problem. When we were given the order we, of course, put your order on the top of our list. But as you know, it is summer and we have received thousands of orders for large amounts of ice cream. I'm sorry to say that we had to put your order on hold for a while. The good news is, we have finally manufactured your order and it will be will be shipped, ASAP."

Jared gulped. "When will the ice cream arrive?"

"Maybe in about 5 or 6 weeks." Mr. O'Brian said, "Anyway I'm pretty busy so I'll have to get going but it has been a pleasure serving you, and we hope to serve you again soon. Thank you and goodbye."

"Wait!" Jared shrieked. The dial tone was the only noise coming from the phone. The feeling of dread washed over him again like a tidal wave. How could he break the news to The Warden? The Warden was very famous for throwing awful temper tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted. Reluctantly, he left his office, walked a fair distance to The Warden's office, and took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

"Come in." The Warden called.

Jared slowly opened the door. The Warden sat at his desk, playing with a DSi.

"Um…sir?" he asked, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

The Warden didn't even glance at his assistant.

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm extremely busy!" He said.

Jared somehow found the strength to approach his boss's desk and bring himself to say,

"It's about your ice cream, sir."

A big smile stretched across The Warden's face.

"Fantastic! Is it here?" he asked.

"Well, um, the ice cream actually won't be here for a few weeks…" Jared managed to squeak out

The DSi closed with a loud 'SNAP!' The Warden glared at Jared, looking as though steam was going to shoot from his ears.

"What do you mean Jared?" he hissed menacingly.

Jared felt frightened, like he was going to have a heart attack, or at least faint. Before he could explain what went wrong with the order, The Warden began to rant and rave his heart out.

"Oh my God! How did I know this was going to happen? I only ask for 500 tons of ice cream! A simple request! But do I get what I ask for? No! My fat-headed assistant has to go and screw it up as always! My God, you're useless! Why can't you ever do something helpful? Why did I ever think hiring you was a good idea?"

As The Warden continued to blabber on, Jared stood appalled. Usually The Warden's words rarely affected Jared because of how used he was to being treated that way. But something inside of him started to burn. A deep burning anger that he had kept to himself for many years. The anger finally busted out by making the small accountant yell,

"I quit!"

The Warden stopped his ranting.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I quit!" Jared repeated as he stormed out of the room.

The Warden dashed after him. He ran down the hall trying to catch up to the shorter man.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't quit!" The Warden yelled at him.

Jared turned and yelled back,

"I just did!" before slamming the door to his room.

"Fine! I don't need you!" The Warden bellowed "I can do your job a thousand times better than you ever could!"

The Warden stormed into his office. Meanwhile, unbeknowst to the fighting two, all of the yelling happened to capture the attention of a certain maculine red-head...

A/N: Sorry that this took longer than expected but I was having some trouble with my flashdrive. Anyway, the next chapter will be up next week and feel free to comment on things that you think need improvement.


End file.
